


casual affair

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Убирайся, Тайлер.[сонгфик на Panic! At The Disco — Casual Affair]
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	casual affair

Иногда Тайлеру кажется, что его жизнь — это ебаная шутка. Ну не может всё вечно идти настолько по пизде, что иногда даже не веришь, что это всё реальность.

Жизнь — забавная штука. Могла бы ею быть, но Тайлеру уже давно не смешно. Он просто привык ждать подвоха. Крайней точкой стал момент, когда его выгнали из дома, оставив только машину и возможность забрать свои вещи.

Возможно, родители дали бы ему время, но он сам не хотел здесь оставаться. Оставаться в месте, где всем на тебя плевать, все только и делают, что кричат и учат, как жить. Видимо не научили, раз сами выгнали своего сына, из которого пытались вылепить что-то идеальное. Кто же знал, что выйдет наоборот, вот только всем уже плевать. Тайлера устраивает такой расклад, а его родители уже и забыли, что у них есть четвёртый ребенок.

Он едет на машине несколько часов, дней, недель? Он не знает, время теряет смысл, когда ты не знаешь, куда стремишься. Он едет вперед, но на самом деле стоит на месте.

Тишина давит, тишина давит так сильно, что головная боль стала его лучшим другом за это время. Где-то в параллельной вселенной он мог бы ехать и слушать музыку, возможно песню, которая ассоциировалась бы у него с этим периодом, о котором не захочется вспоминать, но который (он надеется) приведет его к лучшей жизни.

Но он не в параллельной вселенной, а, к сожалению, всё ещё в своей, где из его машины украли магнитолу по его же глупости, где в машине угнетающая тишина, и ему приходится писать песни у себя в голове и играть их, и играть, и играть, лишь бы было не так тихо. Если честно, он готов подобрать на дороге кого угодно, лишь бы не находиться одному (он надеется, что ему попадется какой-то маньяк, который убьёт его, остановив это всё, вот только на этот раз на самом деле).

Он пишет в голове песню, которая могла бы стать его жизнью, а может и станет, ему уже всё равно. И как, блять, забавно, что он вынужден сейчас делать то, из-за чего его, собственно, и выгнали. Как, блять, забавно, что его родители не отреагировали на новость о том, что он гей, так резко, как на то, что он не хочет идти в колледж, он хочет писать музыку.

_Ты позоришь нашу семью, ты ничего не добьёшься своей, как ты говоришь, музыкой. Если ты серьёзно собираешься это делать, то тебе больше не место в этом доме. Убирайся, Тайлер._

Убирайся, Тайлер. Убирайся, Тайлер. _Убирайся, Тайлер._ Он думает, что сделает такое тату, которое станет ему напоминанием о собственной ничтожности.

***

Тайлер правда не знает, что именно его заинтересовало в этом городе. Он просто почувствовал, что ему стоит здесь остановиться. Ничем не примечательная табличка с указателями, ничем не примечательный город, он проехал уже сотню таких. Но он паркует автомобиль возле какого-то дешевого мотеля, бронируя там номер. Он уходит от того мотеля, он хочет прогуляться по городу, он не помнит, когда в последний раз столько ходил.

Тем не менее, ему нравится, это успокаивает, это отвлекает. Некоторым может показаться, что он сумасшедший, он просто идёт и широко улыбается, возможно, это просто истерика, ему плевать. Ему уже так сильно плевать на всё.

Он даже не замечает, как наступил вечер, а он уже обошёл весь город. Ему плевать, поэтому он идёт в бар, который он случайно заметил. Пойти в бар — спонтанное решение, но вся его жизнь в последнее время и есть спонтанное решение, всё ещё плевать, вы знаете.

Этот бар такой непримечательный, как и всё в этом городе, как и сам Тайлер. Никто не знает его истории, никому она не интересна, но, возможно, ему хотелось бы поделиться всем, что у него на душе. Он уже слышит, как в ответ ему говорят ни что иное, как _убирайся, Тайлер_. Он мысленно усмехается, хотя в этом ничего смешного. Но его жизнь всё ещё ебаная шутка, вы, наверное, помните.

Он все ещё пишет в голове песню, он пишет песню о случайном романе, который мог бы у него случиться, который мог бы изменить его жизнь, но, как ни крути, он слышит повторяющееся _убирайся, Тайлер_. Вот чем мог бы закончиться его случайный роман.

Джозеф подходит к барной стойке, а потом видит _его_. Он вообще никак не вписывается в этот бар, в этот город, Тайлер бы сказал, что и в этот мир тоже. Слишком красив, слишком загадочен, слишком хорош, Тайлер уже это видит. Слишком опечален чем-то, Тайлер замечает.

 _Он_ замечает Тайлера и улыбается ему. Тайлеру кажется, что это лучшее, что происходило с ним в жизни.

Тайлер даже не замечает, как улыбки превращаются в знакомство и разговор. Бесконечный разговор, сопровождаемый небольшой долей алкоголя. Ни один из них не пришёл сюда с целью напиться. Каждый из них пришёл сюда, чтобы не оставаться одному.

Джош, именно так его зовут, позволяет Тайлеру говорить, позволяет рассказать историю своей жизни. Тайлер говорит, он говорит о том, как родители никогда его не понимали, как ставили завышенные требования, закатывая истерики, когда Тайлер их не оправдывал, как они ломали Тайлера раз за разом, а в конечном итоге просто выгнали. Им не нужен такой сын, им не нужен такой позор в семье. Легче сделать вид, что его не существует и никогда не существовало. Тайлер говорит о том, как он ехал в тишине, он говорит, как он устал ехать, он говорит названия городов, которые проезжал, он говорит, что перестал чувствовать то, как течёт время, потому что оно остановилось. Он говорит, говорит, говорит и думает, что Джош ему скажет остановись и извечное убирайся, Тайлер, но вместо этого он говорит _поехали ко мне, Тайлер_.

Всё как в тумане. Дорога до дома Джоша, дурацкая бесконечная лестница, туго работающий замок в двери, глубокие и мягкие поцелуи, тело к телу, дыхание к дыханию. Он перестал чувствовать время сейчас, но не потому, что оно всё ещё стоит, а потому, что оно течёт с огромной скоростью. Они не заметили, как наступил рассвет, который они встретили в кровати, смотря друг другу в глаза и улыбаясь, говоря, что всё будет хорошо.

Тайлер вспоминает, что пришёл туда за случайным романом. Тайлер думает, что это не похоже на случайность. Это должно было случиться.

Тайлеру страшно, потому что уже утро, утром всегда всё воспринимается не так, как ночью, он ждёт, когда Джош скажет ему убираться, а Тайлер лишь улыбнётся напоследок и скажет тихое «спасибо». Тайлер боится это услышать, но он готов, всегда готов, жизнь его уже научила. Но он слышит тихое _останься, Тайлер_.

И Тайлер остаётся.


End file.
